1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gate structures, and more particularly, to a gate structure for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, electronic devices for use with rugged computers must meet more and even harsher manufacturing criteria than commercially-available electronic devices. Hence, when it comes to designing rugged electronic devices and general electronic devices, it is necessary to understand that rugged electronic devices are different from general electronic devices in terms of needs and requirements and design rugged electronic devices by taking into account their respective features.
For instance, rugged notebook computers are intended for use in adverse environments, such as humid or dusty surroundings. Hence, rugged notebook computers come with stricter waterproof, shockproof, and dustproof requirements than general notebook computers. By contrast, the low weight and compactness considerations regarded as essential for general notebook computers are unimportant to rugged notebook computers. Therefore, rugged notebook computer designers give top priority to the waterproof, shockproof, and dustproof functionality of rugged notebook computers.
Therefore, the casing of a conventional rugged notebook computer usually features a waterproof structure for attaining waterproof and dustproof effects on an electronic accessory disposed in the conventional rugged notebook computer.